U.S. Publication No. 2011/0290612 discloses a clip seal with integrated clutch pack return spring.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,293,380 and 6,640,945 disclose flexible plates with integrated leaf springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,056,692 discloses a clip seal piston.
U.S. Publication No. 2009/0032351 discloses a plate arranged to seal a piston and provide a drive surface for attachment of the leaf springs.